


Girls and Boys

by betsib



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsib/pseuds/betsib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jasico where Nico gets turned into a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls and Boys

“Well, this is…” Jason stared, trying to find the right word. “Unexpected?”

The girl in front of him glared at him. “You don’t say, Grace,” she muttered.

“How did it happen?” Jason asked, unable not to walk forward and touch the girl’s face. He half expected it to be a mirage, a trick of the mist.

“Before you start touching my breasts, I’ve already checked. They’re quite real,” the girl said, rolling her eyes. Jason took a step back and looked her over. Dark, curly hair, sickly pale skin, dark rings under the eyes and far too thin. In a way she looked exactly like usual, but still _nothing_ like usual. Her lips were fuller, her hips much rounder, every hard angle turned soft. Nowhere was this as obvious as in the chest area. It was weird, really. Someone so thin usually didn’t have much in that department.

“Gods, Jason! My eyes are up here!” the girl said angrily, and Jason realized he must have been staring. Well, it was kinda hard not to.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “It’s just… are you really Nico?”

“Obviously,” Nico said irritatedly. “I need you to help me fix this. I don’t want anyone else to see me like this.”

“Sure, but…how did this..?” Jason said, making a vague gesture towards him. “How did you get turned into a girl?”

“I was running errands for my father when Hera appeared,” Nico said, making a face at the memory. “She took a long look at me, sighed deeply, and then I fainted. When I woke up I looked like this.”

“Juno did this?” Jason said, bewildered. “Why would she do that?”

“I was hoping you’d tell me,” Nico said angrily. “I’m pretty sure she mentioned your name just before I lost consciousness.”

“Really?” Jason said, clearing his throat. That wasn’t good. He could only imagine one reason for Juno to do something like this to Nico, and he was pretty sure Nico didn’t want to know about that.

Nico was glaring suspiciously at him. “I swear, Grace, if you know something and don’t tell me…”

“Look, I’ll try to talk to her, okay?” Jason said uncomfortably. “Could you go wait in your own cabin while I do that?”

“Fine,” Nico grumbled. “Make it quick.” With that he (she? let’s just go with he, Nico obviously still thought of himself as a boy, after all) melted back into the shadows. Jason took a deep breath and made his way to Hera’s cabin. It was empty as always. Jason stood awkwardly in the middle of the floor, looking around.

“So, um, honored queen of gods,” Jason tried, addressing both aspects of the goddess. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate what you’re trying to do, but if you could just change Nico back, that would be great. Thanks.”

There was no answer. Of course there was no answer. Jason tried again five more times, with different words, but the goddess refused to answer him. Cursing in Latin, he walked back out.

He didn’t bother knocking on the door to the Hades cabin, figuring Nico wouldn’t want the others to see her standing in the doorway looking like a girl. Nico was sitting on a bed in silence as Jason entered.

“Seeing as how I’m still a girl, I assume you failed,” he said drily.

“I’m sorry. I tried,” Jason said. “There was no answer.”

“Typical,” Nico muttered. “Do you think she… do you think she did this to me because of… because of what I am?”

He sounded almost scared asking that question. Jason frowned and went to sit down on the bed beside him.

“No, I don’t think this is because of you,” Jason said quietly. “Like you said, it’s probably my fault.”

“How is Hera turning me into a girl your fault?” Nico frowned.

Jason really didn’t want to do this, but concealing it wouldn’t be fair to Nico. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

“Hey, is Nico back?” came a cheerful voice from the door. Jason let out the breath and turned towards the voice, half relieved and half irritated. Percy Jackson was walking towards them with a big grin on his face.

“Hi, how you been, man? I saw Jason enter and…” he trailed off, the grin disappearing and turning into confusion. Nico’s face was turning bright red, and he looked like he wanted to sink through the floor. Jason grabbed his ankle so he wouldn’t actually do just that.

“Since when do you have breasts?” Percy finally asked, and Nico let out an exasperated groan.

“Is that really all you two think about?” he asked.

“Juno turned him into a girl, for some reason,” Jason hastily inflicted. Percy blinked, then turned to Nico again, this time looking like he wanted to start laughing.

“Don’t you dare,” Jason warned him. Nico sighed tiredly.

“No, by all means, do go ahead and laugh,” he said drily. “It’s not like I’ve been the victim of a terrible spell or anything.”

“Sorry,” Percy snorted, apparently unable to help himself. “It’s just that you look so _cute_! You make a really pretty girl. Doesn’t he, Jason?”

“If you’re not going to help, then get out of here, Jackson,” Jason growled, unwilling to admit that, yes, Nico did make a _very_ attractive girl. Still, Jason though he was an attractive boy as well, and honestly he preferred him as such.

“Right,” Percy said, sobering up, though he was still grinning. “Have you tried talking to Hera already? Or your father?”

“I don’t want my father to see me like this,” Nico muttered.

“Oh, come on. Is being a girl really so terrible?” Percy asked. “I remember you were turned into a plant once.”

“Twice,” Nico said. “And it’s terrible because it isn’t _me_. How would either of you handle being turned into a girl?”

“Good question,” Percy said. “I guess it would be a good opportunity to try and understand them.”

Jason nodded. “I guess it would be pretty enlightening,” he said. “But I wouldn’t want it to just happen one day without knowing if I can turn back.”

“We should go ask Chiron for help,” Percy said. “He’ll know what to do. Come on.”

“I’m not going out like this,” Nico insisted.

“It’s okay, Percy and I can go talk to him,” Jason said. Nico nodded and remained in the cabin as Jason and Percy walked out.

“Wow,” Percy said when they were out of earshot. “That was strange.”

“Tell me about it,” Jason muttered.

“I mean, if Hera just wanted to make him female for some reason, fine,” Percy said. “But why give him breasts and hips like _that_?”

“Goddess of childbirth, I guess,” Jason said uncomfortably.

“Oh, gods. You don’t think she’s planning on getting Nico pregnant, do you?” Percy asked, looking horrified.

“Also goddess of marriage, so I doubt it,” Jason said.

“True,” Percy said, laughing nervously. “And it’s _Nico_. I really don’t see that happening, do you?”

_Maybe with the right person_ , Jason thought, eyeing Percy bitterly. There was no way he was letting that happen, though. He doubted it would, but still.

They found Chiron at the Big House. He stared at them in surprise as they told their story. When they were finished he was quiet for quite a while, contemplating it.

“This is very…unusual,” he finally said. “And not something Hera would normally do. I have a hard time thinking of a reason for this, unless Nico specifically asked for it.”

“He didn’t, you can be sure of that,” Jason said uncomfortably.

“Hera has never liked Nico, though. Maybe she’s just messing with him,” Percy suggested.

Jason frowned. “What does Juno have against Nico?”

“I guess it’s the son of Hades-thing,” Percy shrugged. “Always an outsider, never fitting in what she considers the perfect family.”

“Huh,” Jason said, feeling a bit sick. “So any ideas how we change him back?”

Chiron shook his head. “The only way is to get Hera to take it back. Maybe Nico’s father could assist him.”

 

“Well, that was helpful,” Nico said once they returned to his cabin. “So that’s it then? I’m stuck like this?”

“For the time being, yeah. Sorry,” Percy said. “Listen, you should come eat dinner. People will be a bit surprised, but nobody will think less of you.”

“Percy’s right,” Jason agreed. “Besides, when was the last time you ate?”

“Yesterday,” Nico muttered. “But I’m fine. I don’t want to go out there.“

“Come on, dude. Or, you know, whatever,” Percy said. Nico glared at him.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to,” Jason said. “I’ll bring you some food.”

“Thanks,” Nico muttered, moving to get up from the bed he’d been sitting on.

“Umm, not judging or anything,” Percy said. “But why is your fly open?”

Nico blushed. “Because my hips are suddenly too wide for my pants and it’s uncomfortable,” he said.

“Oh,” Percy said. “Good thing you weren’t a fan of tight t-shirts, then.”

Nico made a face at him, but Percy had a point. Nico’s usually fairly loose fitting black T-shirt looked a bit strained at the chest, and was riding up his hips.

“I’ll ask Piper if you can borrow some of her clothes,” Jason said. “I think you’re somewhat the same size. I’ll have to tell her, though.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Nico muttered. Jason gave him a worried look, then followed Percy out of the cabin and towards the dining area. Piper was sitting at the Aphrodite table, having apparently finished eating, when Jason approached.

“Hey, Piper, can I talk to you?”

She seemed surprised, but nodded and followed him a bit away so the others couldn’t hear. The Aphrodite kids had seemed very interested in what Jason had to say. They probably thought Jason was going to ask Piper to take him back or something. Their breakup had caused quite a buzz around camp some time ago.

“This is going to sound weird,” Jason said. “But do you think you could lend Nico some of your clothes?”

“What?” Piper snorted. “Why would Nico want my clothes? Are you doing some kinky roleplaying or something?”

“It’s not like that,” Jason said, flustered. “Juno turned him to a girl yesterday, and his clothes don’t fit anymore.”

“Really?” Piper asked, eyes wide. “Oh, this I’ve got to see. I’ll go get some clothes. Meet me at his cabin?”

“Agreed. But please don’t tell anyone else, okay?”Jason said, and she nodded.

“Don’t worry,” she said, hurrying away towards the cabins, and Jason went to collect some food to bring back.

Piper arrived at the cabin just as Nico had finished eating. Not that he’d eaten much.

“Oh my gods,” she exclaimed as she saw him. “It’s true!”

“Did you doubt it?” Nico asked drily. “Please tell me you didn’t bring me any dresses.”

“Of course I brought you a dress,” Piper said. “I couldn’t resist. And you have to at least try it on!”

“I’ll go wait outside,” Jason said, hurrying out the door. He already knew Nico was fighting a losing battle, and he didn’t really want to be there when clothes started coming off. Well, okay, he did. That was the problem.

Jason sat down on the porch outside the cabin with his head in his hands. He had spent a lot of time with the son of Hades after the war, actively trying to be his friend. It had taken a long time for Nico to start opening up to him, but once that happened, Jason found he thoroughly enjoyed Nico’s company. The boy was grumpy and sarcastic, but he was also smart and full of amazing stories. At some point Nico started to laugh freely around him, and around that time Jason realized that it wasn’t just friendship anymore. For him at least. He broke up with Piper shortly after that. She said she’d seen it coming for a while.

And now, Juno had turned Nico into a girl, mentioning Jason’s name as she did. Juno had been the one to originally pair him with Piper, as well. Jason supposed she was trying to help out, but turning Nico into a girl really was the wrong way to do it. Jason sighed deeply. He had to talk to Nico about this, and he really didn’t want to.

“Why are you sitting here looking all depressed?” a voice said, sounding half amused and half concerned. Jason looked up to see Leo approaching. “Did Death Boy throw you out?”

“No, it’s nothing,” Jason said. Leo frowned as he sat down beside him.

“So I heard the strangest rumor that it’s actually Death Girl now,” Leo said curiously. “That true?”

“Where did you hear that?” Jason asked, an Leo shrugged.

“Someone overheard you and Percy talking,” Leo said. “Fair warning; everybody knows, or will know in a few hours. So what happened?”

“Juno. Not sure why,” Jason said, rubbing his temples. Nico wasn’t going to be happy about this.

The door finally opened behind them. “Come in, you’ve got to see this,” Piper said, giggling. “Oh, hi, Leo. You heard?”

“A little bird told me,” he grinned. “Now where’s…”

He trailed off, and as Jason followed him back into the cabin he could see why. Piper had somehow, probably with charmspeak, convinced Nico to wear the red dress Piper had bought last Christmas. He was blushing, obviously uncomfortable, but he looked better in the dress than Piper had.

“Damn!” Leo whistled. “Nico, you’re _hot_!”

He really was, and Jason felt strangely aroused. He tried his best not to show it, though Piper gave him a knowing grin. Nico just blushed furiously.

“So everybody knows now, then?” he said bitterly.

“Camp is too small for secrets,” Leo shrugged, walking around Nico and quite obviously checking him out. ”Did Piper make you shave your legs?”

“I did _not_ shave anything. I woke up like this,” Nico said. “And stop doing that. It’s creepy.”

“Wow, never thought I’d hear you admit anything’s creepy,” Leo laughed. “Alright, I’ll stop. Sorry. But dude, Hera turned you into a babe!”

“Leo’s right,” Piper smiled. “You fill that dress out better than I do. Don’t you think he looks great, Jason?”

Jason cleared his throat. “Well, yeah, obviously,” Jason said. “But I think I prefer him the way he was.”

Nico looked surprised at that, but Leo laughed. “You have weird taste, man,” he said. “I mean, look at those breasts!”

“You’re a pig, Leo,” Piper said. “Come on, I think we should get going.”

She grabbed him and dragged him out of the cabin, winking at Jason as they went. An awkward silence fell over the Hades cabin as the door slammed shut behind them. Nico was looking down at his uncharacteristically well manicured feet.

“This is ridiculous,” he finally said, walking over to the pile of clothes Piper left on his bed. “I’m going to change. At least she brought me pants as well.”

“Right,” Jason said, “I’ll get going as well.”

He had already taken a few steps towards the door when Nico said: “Wait.” Jason turned around to see him struggling with the zipper at his back.

“Could you, um, give me a hand with this?” Nico asked, the color of his face almost matching the dress. “I can’t reach it, and I don’t want to tear it.”

“Sure,” Jason said, his voice thick. There was a lump in his throat as he walked up to Nico’s turned back and tried pulling the zipper down. “Hold on, it’s a little stuck.”

“Figures,” Nico muttered. Jason carefully tried to force the zipper down without breaking it. The sound of the zipper slowly opening and revealing Nico’s naked back made it a bit hard to breathe. Jason was dismayed to realize his pants were suddenly a lot tighter as well. Which wasn’t fair. Nico didn’t mean to be seductive. He didn’t even _know_.

“Thanks,” Nico murmured, thankfully not looking around. However, he seemed to be moving to take the dress off, and Jason couldn’t handle that.

“I’ll, um… I’ll see you later,” Jason managed, almost running out the door, and back to his own cabin. He really wasn’t proud of it, but the first thing he did was put a chair against the door and a hand down his own pants. Jason couldn’t help it. Undressing Nico had opened a dam in his mind, and he couldn’t stop the images that was now flooding through it. However, most of those images were Nico as he used to be, a skinny, pale boy with unkempt hair.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door, and Jason moved to open it. Nico was standing outside, wearing blue jeans and a loose orange CHB t-shirt.

“Can I talk to you?” he asked, frowning a little. Gesticulated for him to come in without a word.

“I had an epiphany,” Nico said, sounding bitter. ”I think Hera wants me to woo you.”

Jason blinked. “What makes you think that?” he asked carefully.

“Mostly the way you’ve been acting around me since this happened,” Nico said. “Leo got me thinking. This is your type of girl, isn’t it? Wide hips, big breast. Which weigh a ton, by the way.”

“I think that’s most guys’ type of girl,” Jason said. “And Percy and Leo found you attractive as well.”

“They were a lot more casual about it,” Nico said. “No, I think Hera wants you and me to make demigod babies, for some reason. Probably because they would be incredibly powerful. You should tell her it’s not going to happen.”

“Why not?” Jason asked before he could stop himself. “Um, I mean, of course it’s not going to happen. But Juno is going to want a reason.”

“Wait, are you saying you _want_ it to happen?” Nico asked, wide eyed. He stared at Jason for a moment, then he laughed bitterly, covering his face with his hands. “I can’t do this,” he said. It was almost a sob.

“Nico, calm down. I’m not going to do anything,” Jason said, hesitating before placing a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll fix this, I promise. We’ll get you back your real body. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“That’s the thing, though, isn’t it?” Nico said. “I _want_ to, but not like this. This isn’t me.”

“Nico,” Jason said carefully, unsure if he had heard right. “What are you saying?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Nico muttered. “It’s impossible anyway.”

“Is it still about Percy?” Jason asked, because he had to make sure. Nico shook his head.

“I haven’t felt like that about Percy for a long time,” he said. “But you’re just as dense as he is.”

“Really?” Jason breathed, not daring to believe it. “You like me?”

Nico didn’t answer, he just hung his head, looking dejected. Jason threw his arms around him and pulled him close, laughing happily.

“What are you doing?” Nico demanded, sounding angry and confused.

“You’re just as dense as I am, you know,” Jason smiled into his hair. “I like you too.”

“But only when I’m like this,” Nico said sadly. “I’m not a girl, Jason. I may look like one, but I’m not.”

“I know,” Jason said, pulling back so he could look Nico in the eye. “I meant what I said before, you know. I prefer you the way you used to be.”

Nico looked up at him, wide eyed and confused. “But…but why did this happen, then?” 

“I don’t know,” Jason said, reaching out to touch his hair, like he had wanted to do for a long time. “Maybe she thought it would bring us together, maybe she really wants us to make babies.”

“Or maybe she doesn’t approve of you being together with a guy,” Nico said gloomily. Jason frowned.

“Then she’s going to be disappointed,” Jason said. “Come on, let’s go try to talk to her again.”

“Could you hold on, just a little bit?” Nico said, blushing slightly. “I mean, I want my body back and all, but, um…”

Jason pulled him close again, and Nico sighed against his shoulder, leaning into him. Jason could feel his breasts against his chest. “I think kissing can wait until you’re yourself again, don’t you?” Jason said into Nico’s silky hair, feeling him shiver in his arms.

“You sure?” Nico asked, sounding both relieved and disappointed. Jason smiled.

“I’m sure,” Jason said. “Doesn’t mean I’m not eager to. Are you ready to go?”

Nico nodded, and Jason led them straight to Hera’s cabin. When they entered, he took Nico’s hand.

“Honorable Queen of the Gods,” Jason said in front of Hera’s statue. “It’d be great if you could turn Nico back now. Thanks.”

“That’s got to be the worst prayer I’ve ever heard,” Nico muttered.

“I agree,” a dry female voice said, causing both of them to jump. They turned around to see Juno, or possibly Hera, standing behind them. She had her arms crossed over her chest, looking sternly at them. “And why would you want to turn back into a boy, anyway? Things are much better like this. You could get married, have kids.”

“It’s not fair. Nico doesn’t want to be a girl,” Jason said. “Please turn him back.”

“Is that so?” Juno said. “I recall hearing him say he did want to.”

Jason looked over at Nico, who blushed. “I may have said that if I had been born a girl I might have had a chance with… the people I’ve fallen for,” he said. “But I was talking to myself. And I don’t feel comfortable like this. It’s not me.”

“Look, thank you for trying to help,” Jason said. “But we’d really like for him to turn back.”

Juno sighed. “Fine. I still think it would have been better like this, but I suppose I owe you a favor,” she said. “If you change your minds, let me know.”

“Thank you,” Jason said, and Juno disappeared as Nico collapsed beside him. Jason caught him before he fell, and gently lifted him up. The Hera cabin didn’t have any beds, so Jason carried Nico back to his own cabin and lay him down on his bed. It was strange to watch as his body changed, his chest becoming flat, his hips narrow, his Adam’s apple reappearing.

Nico woke up about an hour later. He groaned as he sat up in the bed, looking down at himself.

“It worked,” he said, sighing in relief. Jason chuckled as he sat down beside him.

“Welcome back,” he said. “Can I have that kiss now?”

Nico blushed shyly, but moved forward to press their lips together. It was hardly more than a peck, but it still managed to fill Jason’s stomach with butterflies. He grabbed Nico before the boy could pull away completely, bringing them close again. The second kiss was a lot less innocent.

Nico looked a bit dazed when Jason pulled back. “That was…” he mumbled, smiling slightly. “Can we do that again?” Jason grinned and moved closer to capture his lips, deepening the kiss immediately. Nico moaned against his mouth, sending pleasant shivers down his spine.

When they finally pulled apart they were both flustered and breathing heavily.

“We should probably tell the others I got my problem solved, and I need to give Piper back her clothes,” Nico said, not sounding like he was inclined to do either right now. Jason chuckled, lazily running his fingers through Nico’s hair.

“It can wait,” he said. “Besides, it’s nice to see you wearing something that isn’t black for once.”

“I don’t think orange is my color,” Nico muttered.

“Red definitely is, though.”

“I’m not keeping the dress,” Nico scowled, and Jason laughed, moving to kiss his eyelid.

There was a knock on the door, and Jason couldn’t help but groan. Nico laughed at him for that. “Just answer it,” he said. Jason reluctantly let go of him and moved to answer the door. Percy was standing outside, looking worried.

“Hey, someone said they saw you carry Nico out of the Hera cabin. Is he okay?” Percy asked, and Jason just opened the door wider so he could see Nico on the bed.

“Hey,” Nico said.

“You’re a boy again,” Percy grinned as he walked up to him. “Leo and Piper are going to be so disappointed. How did you change back?”

“We talked to Juno. This time she answered,” Jason said hesitatingly, glancing over at Nico, who shrugged.

“Did she say why she did it in the first place?” Percy asked.

Jason was quiet, leaving it to Nico to answer or not. He was surprised to hear Nico say: “She wanted Jason and me to get married and have babies.”

“What?” Percy snorted in surprise. “Why would she... _Oh_!”

He looked between Nico’s blushing face and Jason’s raised eyebrows. “Really? You two?” Percy asked, grinning widely. “Wow. When did that happen?”

“Pretty recently, actually,” Jason said. “So if you wouldn’t mind…?”

“Right, I’ll leave you two alone,” Percy laughed, winking as he walked back out the door. “I’m happy for you.”

Jason turned back to Nico as the door closed. “Are you okay with everyone knowing?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind,” he said, then looked up at Jason uncertainly. “Sorry. I should have asked if you wanted them to know.”

Jason smiled and sat down to put his arms around him. “Of course I don’t mind,” he said.

“Even though I’m a boy?” Nico asked, smiling shyly towards him. Jason leaned in to kiss him again.

“Like I said, I prefer you this way.”


End file.
